


glowing eyes notes

by thebrobecks



Series: Glowing Eyes [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobecks/pseuds/thebrobecks
Summary: putting this here to clear up any confusion about what exactly this AU entails. will be updated to answer any questions anyone has.





	

in this AU, there are normal humans (referred to as mortals sometimes, or just humans) and there are mutated humans, called mutants. obviously.

the mutants all have different powers. you name it, there's a mutant that has it. someone who can toast bread with their mind? probably. someone who can cause every individual in their immediate vicinity to scream at the top of their lungs? sure.

mutantphobia is pretty much gone at this point in time. there are still groups though, and they fuckin suck ass (as u will see in josh's backstory)

alrighty so. character powers.

josh, the main man himself: shapeshifting! he can't fully shift, but he can give himself certain traits of whatever he's becoming. for example: a dragon's wings, mayb talons, ability to breathe fire (dont ask him how he found that out), and enhanced vision. pretty cool, rite? usually can't shift when his emotions are going haywire/when hes under the influence of something.

tyler: cant go very far into what he can do, because it would spoil some of stranger creatures, but. it's got somethin to do with blurryface.

brendon: superspeed. everybodys supersonic racin. he cant keep up the fast forever tho, because while he has a lot of energy it sure as fuck aint endless. even tho it seems like it is.

dallon: not really sure how to explain these? but void powers almost. he can teleport thru the void (like, since its an alternate plane of existence that lays just beneath ours and has a similar layout, he can travel through it and Boom teleport to another place. its hard to explain and understand) and he can trap people there and its basically a place filled with ur worst nightmares its not pleasant. its also not natural for him to have (hes a mutant, but he wasnt born with void powers) which is a result of some Shit he doesnt like to talk about with anyone ever not even brendon

pete: this ones also hard to explain. its like, he can alter someone's state of being? essentially, if he wishes for someone to be sick, or have a broken arm, boom that person is sick/injured. he can also kill people in a similar manner. its harder than just hurting them, though, and he cant bring someone back once theyre killed. they dead for fuckin ever

patrick: telekinesis. he seems like a sweet lil fluff most of the time, but jesus holy damn this boy can be scary as shit. he hates using it to hurt people, but one time he got REALLY fuckin angry and??? ripped this guys bones and muscles right out of his body to save pete??? it rlly fucked him up tho so like he only uses his power for good

joe and andy: not rlly mentioned much in this AU but i believe its worth noting that joe n andy are friends with pete n patrick. theyre both mortals, but andys a vet and joes a tattoo artist. this is mildly important for the story.


End file.
